bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Aqulas
Akyulus is a main character in B-daman Fire Spirits. His B-daman is Revolver Hades. Appearance Akyulus has grey hair and dark skin. He wears a black shirt with a red strap. He also has black pants with the right leg being torn and a red belt. He also wears a blueish cape like thing. Personality Akyulus has a calm personality. You never see any more of his personality's as he is always cool and calm. History Little is known about this boy. Akyulus is said to be a legendary battler from the spirits above. Akyulus has his own past and some of them include his fiance and his childhood best friend. He has said that he is the last survivor of a clan who knows the secret of a special B-Daman move. Synopsis Anime He is befriended by Bull, and slowly begins to accept him as a companion and friend. Bull then vows to make Revolver Hades, even better than Cobalt Saber, in order to help Akyulus win the tournament. In the qualifying rounds of the 2nd Winners Tournament, Akyulus is Division 2 and the contestants had to navigate through a series of difficult obstacles to shoot their B-Da Ball into the final hole - a B-Daman version of golf. Akyulas is the first to finish, making him the first to qualify. In the quarter finals, the 10 contestants that made it through, are regrouped into Set A and B. Akyulas is grouped into Set A where the five contestants enter a pyramid to face three challenges. They would have to hit a hovering blue ball to pass a challenge and that would transport them to a higher level and eventually out of the pyramid. Akyulas and Enjyu are the victors of this challenge and they come out together so the first to emerge is unknown. In the semi-finals, there are only four contestants left, Yamato, Gunnos, Enjyu and Akyulas. Enjyu and Akyulas face off in a battle to shoot their own B-DaBalls into the opponent's goal. Akyulas easily defeats Enjyu, but not before Enjyu finally uses all his strength to score one goal - tarnishing Akyulus' perfect 10-0 to 10-01. In the Winners Tournament, he battled last against Yamato. And thanks to that battle, he regained some of his memories, his past. And some of that past is bad. He remembered that 100 years ago, his village was destroyed by the evil side, causing his peaceful village into complete chaos. And, as being a Legendary B-DaPlayer, he also has the power to create Strike Shots. But, when he does that, he loses some of his energy. He later on decided to be with Yamato and the gang because Beadeus had already announced to the people of the whole B-DaWorld that Yamato's side and Beadeus's side will fight. In the beginning, Yamato thought that the battle was too easy. Until he found out that the evil sealed by Akyulas's ancestors had been awakened because of the Ultimate Gadeaum Shot that Akyulas had made. Galdezer has now been fully awakened. Now because of the creature's escape, he battled alongside Yamato to defeat Galdezer. He befriends Yamato and the gang later on. Now, in the final battle, it's up to Yamato to succeed. Akyulas thought about Yamato and the Ultimate Gadeaum Shot. He thought that the Strike Shot was so powerful so he thought he should make another Strike Shot that would defeat it. Shin tried to warn him that when he created another Strike Shot, it will cost him his life. He said that he would never create a Strike Shot anymore and would live a happy and peaceful life with Yamato for the rest of their lives. But when he sleeps, he dreamed about Yamato being beaten by Galdezer. He then decided to disobey Shin and create the Ultimate Drive Shot. During the next day, he didn't appear to support his newfound friend, but when Yamato was almost beaten, he then appeared and gave Yamato the Legend Drive Shot. Shin now then knew that he had created another Strike Shot when he told Yamato to use it. Manga Aquras is the most powerful person in Team Junk. He faces against Gray,Wen and Yamato at a straight go and managed to actually defeat all of them 3 at the same match. His real intention was to test Yamato's potential. He then gets controlled by Biarce, though after a fight with Yamato, he returns back to normal. He then starts to train Yamato to improve his strength everyday. B-Daman *Current B-Daman: Gattling Hades *Strike Shot: Dark Stealth Shot Gallery Akyulus.jpg Category:Characters